Odd Couples
by Samantha McKay
Summary: X-Over : Crossover couples from the Harry Potter and Stargate universes that nobody will ever think to write let alone want to read. Very odd lol.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover couples that nobody will ever think to write let alone want to read.

Here there be dragons. Harry Potter / Stargate fluff.

Please feel free to make a request/suggestion.

#1

Hermione Granger gazed lovingly at the man at the desk across the living room, he was hunched over a laptop typing furiously. How ever did she get so lucky.

She and Ronald Weasley had tried to make a go of it but somehow their relationship lacked substance. She needed an intellectual man in her life. Having spent years in a pitiful dating scene that was the wizarding world she withdrew. No amount of magic could make up for the silence when it came to discussing a good book, physics and theories or the latest in politics. Instead she found herself going back to school in the muggle world and emerging from University with a physics degree. She found a good job and rented a flat. Two years into her job she was recruited to go work for what she was told was a joint government effort. Jumping at the chance to do something more exciting with her life she signed the non disclosure agreement. Which was how she came to have met her current lover.

It started over his teasing that he'd be able to teach her chess yet. Despite her protests that many had tried and she never did get any better. They'd meet for lunch and play a game over the horrible stuff that passed for food. Then lunches evolved into evenings and from there it grew. Both were rather shy but she'd managed to make the first move in only a few months. He'd been shocked and protested at the age difference but that he'd lasted long. She'd not been so happy since the fall of Voldermort.

Standing she crossed the room and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't work so late." he smiled up at her " Come to bed love." And with a gentle nod Radek Zelenka rose from the desk, wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and together they headed for the door. Perhaps an odd couple, but par for the course here in Atlantis.

#2

She'd been bound and determined to drink him under the table. Half a bottle of Tequilla later she was seriously reconsidering that thought.

Vala Mal Duran had accompanied Daniel Jackson on his latest trip study and help with the objects found in Merlin's underground structure in Glastonbury. Halfway through the trip she'd gotten bored and with permission was now on a little trip in London shopping and wandering, with an airman of course. The young airmen seemed slightly irritated but that was part of the fun. She'd been all over today and was looking food a good place to get a drink when she saw a sign for a small pub. It was somewhat busy but not packed. Dashing in she grabbed a seat in the back, while the airman rolled his eyes and took a table of his own towards the door. She ordered a drink with a paper umbrella and stretched her longs legs out for a moment. She had insisted to herself that she needed to wear the impossibly tall leather boots with her mock corset top and dark jeans. Unbelievably hot but not practical for shoping at all. She flirted for awhile, danced with a man or two and by the time she was ready to order her third drink of the evening the waitress was already bringing her one. Upon setting it down she informed her that it was from the tall man dressed in black at the end of the bar. She glanced up to smile at him only to see him heading her way.He quirked up an eyebrow and spoke in a low sultry voice. "Care to dance?" He wasn't a truly handsome man but was rather striking, that coupled with his voice let her know that he just might be worth her time after all. She extended her hand and let him lead her to the dance floor where she found his body was as fluid as his voice.

Several drinks, some light conversation and a few hours later she was practically in his lap. She shushed him for a moment, and signaled to the airman that she was ready to go. The man again quirked his eyebrow at the fact that she seemed to have a bodyguard but didn't seem put off. They hailed two cabs and returned to the hotel they were staying at for the night. The airman retiring for the evening and another taking his place on babysitting duty.

Vala and the man retired to her room where clothes hit the floor and the smell of sex flooded the room. No surface was untouched and while the sex was far from perfect it had been exactly what she needed. Something to take her mind off the man who refused to give into the sexual attraction she knew that both of them felt. And for right now this was heaven. Somewhere a few hours later tall dark and orgasmic was getting dressed again. He leaned down to kiss and tease her mouth once more before crossing to the door. "Wait she called out. I didn't even catch your name, and while it's unlikely we'll see each other again, I'd like a name to put with a pleasant memory." He smirked slightly at this. "I'm Vala by the way..." Dragging his eyes across her body longingly he turned the door handle. "I'm Severus. Vala It was, a pleasure." And with that he left smirking again at the airman as he passed by on his way to the elevator.

Authors Note:

Yes that was a bit odd I know. I was just compelled to write it for some reason. Please no flames, I know the couples were OOC and would never happen.Lets also assume they moved Merlins artifacts from the cave to somewhere closer lol. If you have an odd harry potter/stargate couple you want to see written here review with it and i'll try to write it.

Cheers,

Samantha McKay


	2. Chapter 2

This one is for Faded Feathers who requested Luna Lovegood / Rodney McKay in her Review.

OOC on purpose because I just can't figure it out otherwise lol.

By the way, my using the name Ronan is less to do with the character on Stargate and more to do with the fact that it is my two year old son's name, so no it's not misspelled. But it gave me a small laugh.

Rodney McKay stepped into the jumper that would take him back to earth. It had been several years since Carson had been sent back to Earth. And while Rodney missed his dear friend terribly he didn't get the chance to visit him on Earth as often as he would have liked to. Having to be back on his home planet for personnel evaluations gave him the perfect excuse. Granted he didn't feel he could stay away from his beloved city for long, the genius that was his mind would be needed no doubt to avert another disaster, but a few days couldn't hurt too badly.

Carson had taken his leave from the program and settled just outside of the city of Inverness, in a small town called Kiltarlity population 900 and something. This coupled with the fact he had assumed the name Ronan, much to the amusement of his faraway friends kept him well hidden from the life and people he once knew on Earth. Rodney having pulled strings with the SGC arrived in the city by transport beam. He'd spent the first day catching up, talking about research and gossip, the following afternoon fishing in a small stream on the back of the property Carson was calling home. And this evening they were supposed to meet up at a small pub for a few pints and more catching up.

When he arrived he found himself to be several minutes early, but it turned out that it didn't matter since arson was early as well. They ordered a few pints and dinner when a friend of Carson's called for a little medical advice as he'd managed to injure himself. Rodney of course urged him to go stating that he'd be fine and they would meet up again in the morning, and as he'd not finished his dinner he'd be fine and well occupied for the time being. Reluctantly Carson left which is how Rodney found himself alone in the cozy pub.

The waitress came around again and this time he ordered himself a desert and another pint as he pulled out a note pad a scribbled furiously another,no doubt brilliant, McKay idea. His desert came and another half hour slipped away. Glancing up he noticed a small blond woman seated a few tables away doing the same furious scribbling into a notebook. He could tell she was distracted by the dish of now melted ice cream that sat in front of her on the table. She was rather attractive with wide blue-silver eyes and long blond hair that framed her face in soft waves. She silently chewed on her bottom lip and her brow furrowed slightly as she sighed. Rodney remembered being about that age, college girl no doubt. Too wrapped up in the world of books to notice the people surrounding her. Feeling a small pang of regret for her he did something that he'd never admit to

anyone. He flagged the waitress down once more and ordered the pretty young woman another dessert, she was far too thin and far too studious. Dessert was definitely on the list of things she needed.

He stood up, made his way to the bathroom and when he came back he passed the woman again, she glanced up and smiled at him. He nodded and stopped at the table long enough to gather his bill and pay it on his way out. He had hardly made it out the door when the woman came jogging slowly out the door to catch up with him. " Wait, you didn't let me thank you." Her voice was ethereal and matched her wide eyed look that was punctuated with rather peculiar radish shaped earrings. "Oh well, um... think of it as me not wanting you to miss out on the little pleasures in life while you study away." His response sounded lame to himself but it seemed to bring a smile to his face. "Your American," she questioned. His response was immediate, "Of course not, Canadian 100, though I um, you know nothing against Americans," he finished lamely. " She laughed quietly in the same ethereal way. They chatted there in the parking lot for a few minutes where he learned that her name was Luna and that she was traveling throughout Europe studying rare animals, though she never said what. He told her he was visiting a friend and before he could figure out what was going on she'd asked him to lunch the following day if he'd have the time to do so. He couldn't fathom why a young and beautiful woman would bother with him but she seemed so quiet and reminded him of Katie for a moment that he accepted. Parting ways he went back to his hotel and fell asleep.

Lunchtime came and Rodney found himself waiting at the small bistro just outside the Inverness hotel he was staying at. The door opened and he saw Luna glide into the restaurant eyes bright when she spotted him. The conversation flowed between the two of them and while he found her to be a bit flighty in some of her ideas he was amazed that she seemed to not be shocked or waver in the slightest when he said something negative about her opinion or topic. She seemed able to hold her own with him in the way that would have most women in tears, because lets face it, he was an acerbic asshole 75 of the time. He learned more about her as the lunch wore on including that they had little in common despite her studious nature. Glancing at his watch he realized that he was supposed to meet Carson in less than an hour and she confessed that she had a Train to catch that afternoon anyway. And at the end of it he insisted on walking her back to the train platform, and so side by side they found their way there. It was as she was about to bard the train that she stopped, turned and with a clear and confidant look on her face she pulled his mouth down onto her own. Soft lips against a second equally soft pair, melding together for a prolonged moment before she pulled back from him. His eyes were now as wide as hers as he looked shocked, into her gaze. "I'm... no good at this," he finished honestly. Her smile was warm and her words left him feeling as if this had all been some strange dream. "It's okay, you don't have to be good at it, just honest. Now go find that friend of yours have a lovely visit. Have a little faith, your far more charming than you give yourself credit for, perhaps we'll run into each other again before you leave, never know." And with that she pressed another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, jumped up onto the trains steps and disappeared inside leaving a very confused Rodney McKay on the platform. "Carson, wouldn't believe me anyway," he muttered watching as the train pulled away. "No body's ever there to witness when I get the hot girl to kiss me." What a strange girl.

Any more requests?

I'm trying to get the writers block out so I can finish my other stories I have in the works.

Cheers,

Sam


	3. Chapter 3

The odd pretty blonde girl at the end of the bar had been talking to him for the last half hour. He hadn't been interested in most of what she said until she stopped talking for a small moment. "It's okay you know, if you think I'm crazy." His head shot back up and he looked at her again, really looked at her. "Nobody ever believes my theories. I'm used to it."

Daniel Jackson's heart went out to her, who knew how that felt better than he did. "What theories," he asked. He watched her face contort into a deep frown. "I can't really talk about it now." Daniel nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I've been there too, and I can't talk about it either."

The scilence that passed between them was comfortable now and standing he threw some money onto the bar and held out his hand to her. "Come on, lets get out of here." And taking his hand Luna Lovegood stood and crossed the bar with him. His arm sliding around her shoulders as they reached the door. And for once, both of those so misunderstood to the outside world, knew that the other would for at least that night, understand.


End file.
